kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Makara
Makara is a nastika of the Gandharva clan and the 2nd-ranked clan member. Appearance In his human form, Makara appears as a tall man with a light grayish skin tone. He has dark-blue long hair, dark eyebrows, and reddish eyes. His gray-blue outfit is covered by a lighter gray-blue hooded long coat, embellished with dark-blue piping, that almost completely covers him. Currygom states that his purple or plum-coloring in Season 1 is due to the red light of the sura realm, and that his clothes are in fact blue. Personality Makara is quite blunt and rational when it comes to advising Gandharva. He is also a realist, aware of the fact that if he should become king the clan would not be okay with it. Skills and Abilities Transcendental Skills Notes * During his visit, Manasvin points out Gandharva is so weakened that he is the king in name only and that the true person in charge is Makara. * Makara is friends with Gandharva, so he does not have any intention to take the throne from him. Plot History In the sura realm sometime after the Cataclysm in the year N0, the Gandharva suras gather to ask their king to create an ocean, since it is difficult for them to survive in the toxic environment. Gandharva gets annoyed, but Makara tells him to go check on Shakuntala and he will take care of the other suras. Gandharva happily jumps away and Makara explains to the other members of the clan that creating an ocean in this realm could cause their king's death. He quickly comments that he would not mind, as he would become king, which he admits the clan would not appreciate. After the rest of the suras agree, Makara tells them to be quiet, since Gandharva is making sacrifices for all of them. In N5, he has a conversation with Urvasi. He says that it is absurd to expect a god to come to the sura realm to create an ocean, but that they cannot expect Gandharva to create one for them either. He is already busy keeping the area purified, and transcendentals are extremely weakened in the sura realm. Makara demonstrates by blowing a hole in a nearby mountain with Abysmal Bite, which he says could have destroyed an entire planet in the human realm. For Gandharva to create an ocean in the sura realm, what would he have to do in the human realm? Makara tells Urvasi that Gandharva's few remaining friends should stay by his side. Makara advises Shakuntala to be realistic about the consequences of her choice to not go to the Garuda clan for shelter. He predicts that Gandharva will also stay and try to create an ocean, which would kill the king. When he asks her about what is more important for her, she admits it is her father, but she still refuses to go. In the end, Gandharva decides to make the ocean, and he sorrowfully asks Makara to protect Shakuntala from danger in the sura realm. He accepts his best friend's request, and takes her away by force. References es:Makara